A mysterious Pokemon's Life
by Super Shadix 520
Summary: To think...people think...no. Humans think they know everything. "Arceus created the world" or "Arceus created us". Never do they mention me! Well...thats it then! Ill join their world! Then they will know their true creator! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Humans know nothing",said a booming voice in the shadows. "Really? They know me don't they?",said a smaller, but still booming, voice.  
The second voice stepped forward. It was Arceus. The king of all Pokèmon.  
"Just because the pokèmon and humans know me better isn't an excuse to be mad," said Arceus.  
"Listen here 'Pony Boy'. I have reason to be mad. After all, I made the pokèmon. My assistant made the humans. You even needed me to build your plates! Your power, even with the plates is still far behind me!" Said the first voice.  
Arceus looked down in fear. He knew very well that the other was right. He started to tremble while saying,"How do you expect them to know your name if you your self don't?"  
The first voice said," It is not my fault that while making the original set of plates they turned on me. Besides. Being known as Mysterie Pokemon is fine with me! Now. LEAVE! "  
The voice of Mysterie Pokemon echoed as Arceus fled the room.  
"I will be known throughout the land."  
-30 minutes later in a large court room-  
"Order in the court!" Boomed Mysterie Pokemon. The council members all sat down and were quited. The council members included Mysterie Pokemon as the head, Arceus, Mewtwo, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mew, Darkrai, Ninetails, Flareon, Celebi,and Rayquaza. "I have called you today to say that I am temporarily leaving the council. I am going to make myself known among humans and pokèmon. I am going to become a pokemon for a human and grow as a normal pokemon would. I even have a human in mind..."  
This got the council all talking. Their leader was leaving them...and one other member would have to leave. The council voted Darkrai to leave due to the fact he gave everyone nightmares. Mysterie Pokemon rose and turned into an egg. The egg went into a necklace. Then, the necklace teleported into the sleeping arms of a pokèmon trainer by the name of...Ash Ketchum.

-end of chapter 1-  
I would like to say thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can. If not thats ok as well. I also want to take this time to say 1) I do not own Pokèmon. Nintendo does. 2)The only thing that is mine is the story and my O.C., Mysterie Pokemon. 3)I know Mysterie Pokemon 's name is spelled wrong. This is how I have always spelled his name and is how his name will always be spelled. 


	2. Chapter 2

That night Ash had strange dreams. He dreamed he was flying high in the clouds over all the sea and land. He flew faster then the speeding Rapidashes and Arcanines running below. He dreamed he went into space and saw the whole planet. In his dream he got bigger and bigger until he was truly the master of all pokèmon. He heard a small noise. It was saying, "Ash...Ash...Ash..."  
Ash thought this was the sound of people saying his name from below. The small noise got louder and louder and then he woke up to Brock saying," ASH ASH! WAKE UP ALREADY!"  
Ash reluctantly got up. He was so tired he didn't even notice the fact he was now wearing a necklace. He got his normal attire on and ate breakfast. In the middle of eating breakfast someone busted in with an exited look on his face. "Everybody! Turn on the TV! They are saying they have made a giant discovery!" Said the person.  
Every one rushed to find a TV. There was so much chaos that Ash couldn't see a TV. Then he noticed that Brock wasn't by him anymore. When the commotion died down and the TV was turned off, Ash found Brock looking almost exited. "Well?" Said Ash.  
"Well what?" Replied Brock.  
"What was on the TV? Anything important?"  
"Well...Lets just say you might want to put your trip to Unova off for a bit..."  
"What? Why? I already have tickets to Unova..."  
Brock sighs and says,"The TV said that a newer region has been discovered. Problem is there is a giant storm around it...but someone with a giant pokemon is going to try to get there and is setting up a contest to see who will come with him. The contest is in Kanto! Oh and the host's name is...Minytall. He says he wants only Kanto Pokemon to be entered. And you have pokemon that beat the champion!"  
Ash thought it over and said," I still don't see why we should go..."  
Brock sighed again and said," Well...we could help Professor Oak in his dream to catalog new pokèmon. Also we could probably get new pokemon to use in Unova."  
Ash's Pikachu came up on Ash's shoulder with a big,"Pika, Pika!"  
Ash looked at Pikachu and said,"Want to go compete in Kanto again?"  
Pikachu started jumping exitidly.  
"Well...it looks like we are going to Kanto to compete!" Said Ash holding his own excitement. They found the next boat to Kanto and traveled. Ash went into the suite he was given and this is when Ash noticed he had a necklace on. He pulled it out and examined it. It was pure gold. On the bottom of the necklace was a giant plate like object. It was only about four inches think. On the edges of this plate like thing was a inscription of a giant dragon. The face looked fierce and at the same time friendly. In the middle of the plate-like thing was a sphere that went on both sides of the disk. It looked almost like an egg. A golden egg at that. Ash looked at the egg and was put into a trance. He felt powerful like he did in his dream. He also felt...saddened and not known to the world. He could almost swear that there was a being in the necklace. He was so in the trance he didn't notice when the boat stopped in Kanto. Brock came into the room and Ash didn't notice. Brock had to take the necklace off Ash to get his attention. When Ash was no longer in a trance he said,"Give me the necklace please. I want to keep it safe..."  
Brock gave it to him and they both went off the boat and into Kanto. They started their journey to Ash's hometown. -end of chapter 2-  
Well another Chapter done...a fair warning. I don't usually have chapters updated this soon. I would also like to say Nintendo owns Pokèmon and its Characters. I only own Mysterie Pokemon, The concept of the Council of Pokèmon, and the idea/story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	3. Homeland?

When Ash and Brock made it to Kanto they were surprised to see the dock missing people and boats. In fact the whole harbor was...like a ghost town. The boat docked and Ash and Brock got off the boat. As soon as their feet touched the wood of the dock, there was a splashing noise. They looked behind them to see...nothing. There was no boat. The water was extremely calm. There was no evidence that the water moved or harbored anything that did move within. Ash went to touch the water when a voice came from behind him.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ash was startled and looked back at Brock who was also looking behind him. Behind them was a very dark ,because of a mist rolling in ,and a mysterious person. Ash stepped towards him and asked, "Who are you? "  
The person replied with a simple,"Come here."  
Ash looked to Brock to see what he thought. Brock was looking at Ash for the same reason. Pikachu, however, jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran to the person resulting with Ash and Brock following. When they caught up with Pikachu they saw him practically bow down to the stranger.  
"Wh...Who are you?" Ash asked scared.  
"My name is not important right now. Why did you come here?" "This is my home region..."  
"What is the real reason?"  
"That is the real reason!" Ash said with certianty.  
"Where did your friend go?"  
"What do you mean?" Ash looked for Brock but found instead nothing. Ash looked back at the person.  
"What did you do?!" Ash screamed.  
The mist lightened up and eventually was gone. The person was more easily seen. The person turned out to be a man around his 20's. He had blond hair that spiked up and had red eyes. He was taller than Brock and was wearing a white cloak with yellowish lines on it. He wore white pants with similar white pants. His shoes were normal white tennis shoes. The man looked Ash over before saying," I did nothing to your friend, Ash."  
Ash was surprised to hear his name be said by the man.  
"How did you know my name?" Ash said.  
"Your Pikachu told me. Also. I have your Kanto Pokemon with me."  
Ash was even more surprised. His Charzard and Squirtle were suddenly in front of him. They too were bowing to the man.  
"Please. I just want to know one thing. Who are you?" Ash asked pleadingly.  
"I am trapped in this pitiful form...but my name lives on."  
"What is your name?" "My name is...Arceus."  
-end of chapter 3-  
Well another chapter done. As usual I do not own Pokèmon. That is nintendo's. I do, however, own this Arceus' human form. I can't claim credit for all of them on the internet after all...I also own this story and most idea's within the story. Mysterie Pokemon is also mine as well as The Council of Pokemon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always please review if not thats ok too! Also I would like to say thank you for the reviews! So Thanks! 


	4. A sort of explaination

"Arceus? You're not...but he is a..."Said a very startled Ash. "A what? Horse? Pony? Weird Llama?!" Arceus shouted.  
Ash stepped back slightly and said,"If your really Arceus prove it!" Arceus suddenly held out his plates to Ash. Ash knew this had to be Arceus. Suddenly Ash's necklace started to glow. Ash pulled it out to look at it again. When Arceus saw this he backed away in slight fear. Ash saw Arceus back up and wondered why.  
"Wh...Where did you...G...Get that necklace?"squeaked Arceus.  
"I don't know... " Ash said truthfully,"Why? What is so important about this necklace anyways? "  
Arceus looked all around and stepped closer to Ash.  
In a wisper he said,"Inside that necklace is the one who put me in this form. It is the most powerful Pokemon ever! But it doesn't get any recognition. So it is angry. Very angry."  
Ash looked at Arceus for a while waiting for Arceus to smile and say 'Just kidding Kid! This is all a dream!'and to wake up...It didn't happen. Ash looked over the necklace again. He stopped at the egg and felt anger. He looked away. "So...you're saying that there is a pokemon who is even stronger than you and who is angry. But who is the pokemon? What does he look like?" Said Ash.  
"Well. His name no one knows. It is a Mystery. So I call it Mysterie Pokemon. It looks like a fierce dragon. It kinda looks like a mixture between a Salamance, Rayquaza, and Dragonite." Replied Arceus.  
"So why did he trap you in a human form?"questioned Ash. Arceus looked down and said,"I angered it. I questioned its authority...and disobeyed a direct order."  
Ash looked at Arceus slightly confused. "What was the order?" Ash bravely asked.  
Arceus almost seemed to look down further. He didn't say anything until Ash was about to say something.  
"My order was to make more humans and have them "discover" Mysterie Pokemon. I refused and it punished me. Before I left I heard it say to its creation named Strongo Congo to 'prepare the necklace'. That means that it turned its self into the necklace you are now wearing around your neck. Don't know why it chose you...Now. Time I left... I have some business to attend to." Arceus said, turning to leave. Ash was absorbing the information he got.  
Then Ash shouted to Arceus,"Wait! What about everybody who dissappeared?"  
Arceus didn't look back or even answer. He just vanished. Ash suddenly heard the cries of 'Ash! ASH! ASH!' again and was suddenly awake in his own bed with his mom screaming his name to wake up. -end of chapter 4-  
Well here we are again. The end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed! I still don't own Pokemon that is Nintendo's. Mysterie Pokemon, Strongo, Arceus' human form, the story/ideas with in are mine. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ash looked around the room. He saw the worries faces of Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, his mom, and every one's Pokémon who were out of their pokèballs.

"Ash Ketchum! How dare you let us believe you died!" Screamed Misty.

Ash said the most intelligent thing he could think of, "...uh."

Misty went up to throttle Ash but Brock held her back.

Professor Oak scratched the back of his head, and with a chuckle said, "Well. This is backwards...normally we have to restrain Brock."

Ash's mom took the opportunity to hug Ash closely. Ash embraced the hug. Then he realized he was missing the necklace. He made a motion and looked around for it.

"You were clutching it super close to you. When we opened your eyes..." Ash's mom said tearing up. She couldn't bring herself to continue. Ash looked around. Everybody including the Pokémon seemed nervous. There was an awkward tension in the room.

Pikachu broke the silence with a loud "PIKA!"

Ash could have sworn he heard Pikachu say "I sense an evil doer!"

Pikachu charged up sparks on his red cheeks. Suddenly the roof collapsed. Everybody looked up. There was a helicopter with two rotary blades on either end of said copter. It was black with a giant red "R" painted on both sides that had sliding doors. Two ropes from the opened side doors came down. Out came four men. Ash noticed that these men did not wear the "R" of Team Rocket. This meant they stole the copter. The men did not even bother to wear masks. They were wearing sky blue clothing with white patches. They blended in with the sky above them. They came down and landed right next to Ash. One of the males came forward. He had blond hair that was wavy and went down to his shoulders. He didn't look evil...or mean. In fact he looked like he truly cared about the scene in front of him. He smiled. He had perfect teeth that seemed like brand new teeth. They had a small shine to them as well. Misty tried not to stare but she couldn't help herself.

"I am sorry about your roof. I will have it fixed soon. We are from the government." said the man who stepped forward.

"We...have a government?" Said Ash.

His mom looked at him to silence him.

"We are here because your son...has something that belongs to us." Said the government man.

Pikachu still had sparks flaring up.

"What is your name?" Said Professor Oak.

"I am Koalim. I work right under the president. Actually..." He didn't get to finish because smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu was badly damaged. Three men were down on the ground. Koalim looked stunned. The men with him had guns in their hands. They were going to kill him.

"Your...Pikachu saved me..." Said Koalim.

Before anyone could answer, a fire was started. It spread really quickly. Everybody grabbed their pokèmon and got out. Ash realized he was missing the necklace again. He ran back into the house and found it. The three men were not there anymore. He grabbed his necklace and came out. He stood with his family and friends as the house burned down. The buildings around caught fire. Soon, the whole town was burned to a crisp. Many people had various pokèmon trying to help with the fire.

Ash looked at the destruction. He looked to the sky and saw Ho-Oh fly by. Suddenly, he passed out. When he woke up, he was in a field. Misty, Professor Oak, and Brock were sitting around him. They were laughing as if they had just shared a joke. They turned around and looked at Ash. They hugged him close.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"It was amazing. You transformed into a giant Dragon. You were purple. You called yourself Mysterie Pokemon. You fixed the town...and restored all the Pokémon who were damaged." Said Misty.

Ash was in so much disbelief, he said, "Next you're going to tell me that we truly have a government that lets ten year olds capture wild animals, and explore the world on their own..."

Everybody laughed at his joke. Ash was tired. So, he went to sleep.

-Meanwhile-

Ho-Oh flew all the way to spear pillar. There he waited as other legendary Pokémon filed in. When every legendary Pokémon was there, a teenaged girl stood. She shifted into Arceus. Unlike the normal Arceus, she was pure black. Her brothers and sisters stood up and shifted into Arcei. Each one represented the colors of the types of Pokémon.

"My name is Alea. I am Arceus' first born daughter." Said the teenage girl.

The dragon type Arceus looked around and said, "I nominate Alea as the leader because she is the next in line."

Alea rolled her eyes, but only to herself.

Nobody argued.

"With no other volunteers ...the new leader is Al-" said the dragon Arceus.

"I nominate Flaritails." Said Darkrai.

This caused many Pokémon to talk amongst themselves. Flaritails was the Pokémon of torture. Sure he didn't like it but... Flaritails stepped up next to Alea. He looked like a Flareon with ten tails shaped like Ninetails' tails. His eyes were pure black and his claws and teeth were extremely sharp. His arms and legs seemed slightly stretched.

"Why do you want Flaritails?" Said the dragon typed Arceus.

"Because, Damian, he was made to balance Mysterie Pokemon. He isn't stupid. And he deserves a chance" Said Giratina.

None of the Pokémon could find a good rebuttal.

"Well better him than me..." Said Alea, who really didn't want to lead.

"So Flaritails will be the new leader..." Said the dragon Arceus, Damian.

The legendary Pokémon left.

Damian went over to Alea and said, "...Glacies gave you the cute look...didn't she?"

Alea looked down slightly and muttered," Yes..."

Damian laughed.

Flaritails looked at them and said," We need to keep Ash safe. No matter what. He is in grave danger."

-end of chapter 5-

Well. This certainly was alot more than usual. Sorry if it got boring. Leave a Review please so I can make future chapters more interesting. As per usual, I do not own Pokémon. That belongs to Nintendo. I do own Mysterie Pokemon, Flaritails, Koalim, and this story's plot. The names and concepts of Arceus' children belong to Decessus. I have permission from Decessus to use and potray the Arcei children. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

-At Team Rocket's Main Base-  
"Sir!" Said a Team Rocket grunt to his leader, Giovanni, "A helicopter has been stolen!"  
Giovanni, who was watching a television that was reporting about a purple dragon, looked up.  
"We can spare one copter. Besides. We have...more interesting things to worry about...Like an annoying boy with a Pikachu..." Giovanni said.  
"Sir!" The loyal member replied. The grunt left. Giovanni walked over to a part of the room that had curtains boxing off an area. He moved the curtains aside. Inside was a mechanic. He was working on a human body. "How is Yent?" Giovanni asked. "Well, he passed the test. He has no injuries,dents, or even a sratch. He survived a missile." Said the mechanic.  
Giovanni smiled evilly and said, "Good. When you are done...Tell Yent 'activate phase two'." Giovanni left the curtain room and went to the T.V. "Ash...prepare to meet your doom."  
Another Grunt came in and said, "Sir! Angel is back...again."  
Giovanni got angry and screamed, "Do something about her! Get Yent out of here!"

-Meanwhile within Ash's Dream-  
"Ash would you like to know more about me?" Said a voice. In Ash's dream he was on what felt like glass and showed all of space below him. On the ground next to him was a gigantic dragon who was slightly purple. It looked like a Salemance mixed with a Rayquaza. Ash assumed the dragon was who was talking to him.  
"Sure..." Ash said shakily. "I am Mysterie Pokemon. I am the true creator of pokèmon and humans. I reside in the necklace you have on. I also gave you said necklace. The center is indeed an egg. It won't hatch...unless I die. Do you have any questions you would like to ask me?" Said the Dragon.  
"...Why did you chose me? Why did I transform into you during the fire?" Said Ash.  
"In order: I randomly chose someone who alot of people know. So therefor they would one day know me. Secondly, you needed me. I am the Guardian of what I created. One day, you will be able to harness my power and control my actions...But not for a while...Im sorry to say...our time is up. You are waking up..." Mysterie Pokemon said.  
"I don't want to...wa-" Ash said waking up to see Misty right in front of his face. Seeing that Ash was awake, Misty moved away. Ash was no longer tired. He was about to say something when his stomach roared. Misty laughed and said, "Yup. Ash is going to be ok." Both Oak and Brock joined the laugh. Ash got up, stretched and walked around a little. From the distance a young man, about in his 20s, came over. He had a small black beard and slightly grey hairthat on his head.  
"Hi. My name is Yent." Said the man.

-end of chapter 6-  
Well thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I do not own pokèmon or the characters within. That would be Nintendo. I own Mp, Yent, the idea of the story, and the other OC's I have mentioned throughout my story. The Arceus kids belong to Decessus, who has given me permission to use and potray. Please leave a review so I can make it better! Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yent? That is an interesting name... Where are you from?" said Ash, "Wait...do I know you? You kind of look like Giovanni..."

Yent took a step back and laughed.

"You mean team Rocket's retired leader? I don't think I look anything like him...he is alot...thicker than I..." said Yent.

Ash laughed and Misty, Brock, and professor Oak came over to Ash and Yent. After everyone was acquainted they went back to Ash's home. Koalim was talking to Ash's mom. Ash's stomach grumbled.

"Mom...," Ash interrupted his mom's conversation, "is there any food? I'm starving."

Ash's mom looked at Ash and then everyone else in the house.

She took a deep breath and said," Honey, we are going out to eat. There is a new all-you-can-eat buffet that opened up last week near Cinnabar Island. It is said to be run by the "universe's" best cook ever."

"I will pay for everyone." Said Yent. That made everyone happy. Everyone returned their pokèmon to their respective pokèballs. They went to a harbor that had been recently built in Pallet town and headed south for Cinnabar Island.

-At Team Rocket's headquarters-

"Sir...We have lost over half the members." Said a Rocket Grunt cringing inward.

"How hard is it to stop ONE GIRL?!" Shouted an infuriated Giovanni.

"Sir...she is an Arceus..." said the Grunt backing away.

Giovanni threw a vase at the Grunt. The Grunt dodged it and left the room.

Suddenly another person walked in. It was a teenage girl wearing a mask. On the left side of the mask was black and the other was white. The eye holes were completely black.

"Who are you?" Said Giovanni.

"The answer to your problems, sir." Said the girl.

"What problems?"

"Arceus problems."

"...what is your name?"

"...Scion."

Giovanni looked around. He went to his desk and pushed a button.

"Get Yent back here...I have a new partner for him" Giovanni said into the speaker next to the button.

"Yes sir!" Came the reply.

-At Cinnabar Island-

Everyone was happily waiting for their table to open up.

"Thank you Yent!" Said Ash.

Yent smiled, "No need to thank me...I wanted to. It makes me feel good."

"What do you do for a profession?" Asked Professor Oak.

"...I am an undercover spy...currently I am pretending to work for Team Rocket." Yent said quietly.

Everyone was quiet. A waiter came over and directed them to their table. They all got food and took a bite. It was the best food they had ever eaten.

A very large man came out of the kitchen. He had tons of knives that were really sharp. He was wearing a chef's out fit that was colored red, orange, and yellow. He went up to a platform with a microphone

"Hello. Are you enjoying your meal?" Said the chef.

"YES UNCLE FLARI!" Screamed the customers.

"FLARI?!" Shouted Yent, "He is super famous...his food could make a cold hearted person warm up to be the nicest person in the world!"

The chef smiled. "I am Chef Flare! Not Flari!" He said.

He went back into the kitchen and everyone kept eating.

-end of chapter 7-

Well here we are again. The end of the chapter. I own only the plot, Mysterie Pokemon, Chef Flare (Flari), Yent, Kiomal,and the Council of Pokèmon. The Arcei children belong to decessus along with Scion. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review so this story can be even better!


End file.
